


Conditioning

by starrywolf101



Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Betrayal, Character Death, Conditioning, Creepy, Dark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Questioning, Unhealthy Relationships, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug needs Black Hat. The eldritch is his safety blanket... but what made Flug this way?





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> This Flug is the complete opposite of my Fake Faces' Flug!
> 
> I'm tired...

There once was a boy with fluffy brown hair and bright, brilliant green eyes. He lived with his mother and father as an only child. The boy grew up with the fantasy of flying high in the sky! His mother encouraged his dreams; she told him the story of how his grandfather flew planes in the war. The boy saw his grandfather as a hero and aspired to be just like him.

The boy's father, on the other hand, was cold and strict. He always demanded the boy to put down the books and play outside like a normal child. This made the boy sad since none of the other children liked to play with him. They always pushed him down and cackled mischievously. His father told him to stop wussing out, but the boy couldn't find it in himself to confront the other children. Even through the tough attitudes, the boy could tell his father still loved him.

Despite these setbacks, the boy was often told he was a genius by his teachers. He got almost perfect marks in every class. Both his parents were proud to find he had gold stars on his report card, so they let him pick out a new book. To add to his fascination of flying, the boy loved to tinker; he loved figuring how things worked. One time, his mother caught him taking apart and reassembling a walky talky only to have it still work perfectly. His mother praised him with affection and juice pops.

One day, the boy's mother falls very ill, and she didn't get any better as the days went by. The doctors came to the house often. Since he was often kicked out of the room, the boy would eavesdrop. He wanted to know his mother would get better, that the illness was only a minor set back. It broke his heart when he learned the illness was terminal.

He was too young to remember what the illness was called, but for the rest of his life, watching his once radiant mother decay throughout the last months of her life was horrifying. She grew thinner, paler. Her glazed eyes burned their way into the child's memory.

She passed away during the middle of the night while he was asleep.

The loss of the boy's mother took its toll on the already strained relationship between him and his father. His father would often be found drinking when he wasn't at work. His father was an angry drunk: often spouting hurtful words and leaving scars all over the boy. The boy could no longer feel any love from his father. Now, just being in the same room as his father turned the boy into a nervous, stuttering wreck.

Other children were no better. Growing up, the boy would often be called "freak" or other mean names. They completely abandoned him, making him even more of an outcast. As he got older, the worse other children treated him.

Despite the hardship of growing up, the boy found himself working hard at school. He still looked up to his grandfather, and decided to honor his mother's memory by achieving his dream. Within the next few years, the boy would become the world's youngest pilot. He joined the airforce to become a hero just like his grandfather and quickly became one of the best fliers. After all the years of abuse and doubt, the boy finally had everything going his way. That's what it seemed like, at least.

A couple years later, he's betrayed by people who he thought of as coworkers -as friends- when he was shot down during a practice flight. Everything was blaring as he tried to regain control of his aircraft, but it was no use. He spiralled towards the ground, unable to do anything to save his life. He hit the ground with a loud  _ CRASH _ . Next thing he knows, there's fire everywhere as he inhales dark, suffocating smoke. The boy knew screaming for help was useless as he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs to even cough out the smoke. Everything was going dark.

Then, out of the black smoke, a figure appears. A tall man dressed all fancy -like he wasn't in the middle of a plane crash- wearing a top hat approaches him. He says his name is Black Hat, and that he was looking for a scientist. He promised revenge and a better life. The boy quickly accepts the deal, afraid of the death encroaching on his frail body. With a terrifying grin, Black Hat takes the boy to a far away place.

What the boy didn't know was that everything that happened to him was caused by Black Hat. The eldritch horror with a love for chaos and villainy had directed each and every bad event.

Black Hat was infatuated with this genius boy early on and decided to mold him into the perfect minion. He planted the illness in the mother, he whispered evil into the father's ear. He put jealousy into the coworkers' minds. The one thing that Black Hat didn't have to orchestrate was the hate that the other children harbored, but that's because kids are the worst. Black Hat spent years molding the boy's psyche. 

Upon taking the boy under his wing, Black Hat renames him to Flug Slys. Now, nobody but Flug and him know the boy's true name. As soon as Flug had recovered enough to start working, Black Hat began to recondition the scientist. The eldritch praised Flug for doing good pretty often in the beginning. Then, he began to mix in threats and insults more and more often, drowning out praises. Portraits of himself were everywhere as to always remind Flug he was watching. Despite the constant threats, Black Hat didn't lay a single claw on Flug out of anger.

Black Hat twisted the scientist's mind to see the eldritch as safety and warmth. He whispered about the dangers of the outside world into Flug's ears. He reshaped Flug's perspective on life into something bitter. He pushed the scientist to his limits, but never beyond. Flug wouldn't be useful anymore if he was pushed beyond the breaking point.

That infatuation with a genius kid turned into something more… lustful. Black Hat took advantage of that boy with a need for love, and charmed the boy into his bed. He made it so Flug never saw himself worthy of love, and that he could only feel wanted; needed by Black Hat. 

Flug got attached to his boss. He became the pet that wanted nothing but praise from it's master. During nights when Black Hat wanted pleasure, Flug slowly morphed into a masochist. Any attention from Black Hat became something positive to Flug, no matter how bad it actually was. 

Then one day, something different happened. One moment, he was in the garden looking for Black Hat, and the next he found himself in a dark, concrete room. He had no recollection of how he got here; all that Flug knew was that he was starting to have a panic attack. Where was his jefecito? Was Demencia or 5.0.5 nearby? Was he somewhere safe? Obviously he wasn't! Flug mentally kicks himself for that last question. Nowhere but Black Hat's presence was safe. Then, Flug notices something else that he should've already been aware of: his paper bag and lab coat were gone. The scars on his face and arms were uncovered, making Flug sick to his stomach.

A pretty lady walks into the room, the clicking of her heels echoing loudly. "Greetings, Dr. Slys," she warmly greets. She had a clipboard and a pen with her as she sat down across from him. "I need you to answer some questions. Can you do that for me?"

Flug was on the brink of tears as he shivered in fear. "W-where am I?" He stuttered quietly, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"You're safe. Black Hat can't hurt you anymore," the lady states. "No more scars and trauma from him."

"N-no! J-Jefe would never h-hurt me!" Flug whimpers, struggling against his restraints. "Let me go! Jefecito, help me!" His whimpering turned into panicked shouting. The louder was saying something, but Flug couldn't hear her due to his own screams. Then, there was a prick to his neck and everything calmed down. With the lucid part of his brain, Flug recognized that he had been sedated.

The lady sighed in relief before resuming her 'interview' with the drugged scientist. "How did you end up working under Black Hat? Where you kidnapped?" She asks him.

Being loopy from the sedative, Flug giggled out his answer: "Noooo! Jefe didn't kidnap me! I'm a grown-up!" Then the childish nature turned into a contemplative one; "I was flying up  _ really _ high! Then BOOM I hit the ground! Jefe came and saved me from the fire and promised me revenge!"

"Revenge? On who?"

Flug's calmed features turned into one of a hysterical rage. "The world! On everyone who hurt me!"

Suddenly, it was as if the sedative wasn't working. That should have been impossible! No normal human can recover from the drug that fast! Unless…

"You want to hurt me too, don't you?" Flug's rage turned its head towards the lady. "You want to use me, just like those pilots! Or maybe you think you can pick on me, like those bullies! Or maybe, you blame me for something that wasn't my fault, like-" Flug cuts off as he feels another prick hit the back of his neck. He snaps his attention to find a third person in the room with him and the lady. The calming drug felt like it was a higher dosage than last time as it entered his blood stream. He slumps over in his restraints. 

"Get him into the cell. We can further question him later" the lady said to the other stranger. Flug feels his binding loosen, and he pulls himself together just enough to incapacitate the stranger with the dart gun that was previously used on him. He's able to pin the lady against the wall, his arm pressed against her throat. "What are you?" The lady asks, frightened of Flug. The scientist's shadow grows larger as it morphs into an entirely new figure. Two bright red eyes glare at the lady as the shadow takes the form of Black Hat. Flug collapses to the ground as Black Hat transforms into something her mind couldn't comprehend. It had constantly shifting eyes and fanged mouths.

"Your worst nightmare" is all Black Hat says before tearing the lady to pieces like a wild beast.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Black Hat reverts back to his normal form and takes the unconscious, weeping Flug back home. When Flug wakes up later that day, he sobbed and refused to leave Black Hat's side, not that the eldritch minded. In fact, Black Hat ate up all the extra attention Flug was giving him.

No one would ever touch his human ever again. Flug was his! His to use; his to play with; his to command!

**Author's Note:**

> To explain the end: Black Hat couldn't find Flug until he was awake, and then used his magic to basically amp up Flug's irritation and strength with his presence. In a way, him and Flug were one being.
> 
> You can see the process of Flug gaining Black Hat's essence or whatever when he starts to get angry 
> 
> Also, this is an unhealthy relationship!


End file.
